The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Theodus Crane
Axel TWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on February 4, 2013. ---- Theodus Crane is an American actor who portrayed Big Tiny, one of the five surviving prisoners, on AMC's The Walking Dead. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get the role of Big Tiny on The Walking Dead? I have a great agency (the SAM agency) in New Orleans that got me the audition. Then my acting coach, Voice Monet and I worked on the audition. I was extra fortunate because we had to tape it and email it, so I had a little more time to play with the role they sent. TWD Wiki: Did you read the graphic novel or watch the show prior to getting the role? I didn't, I was not aware of it as a graphic novel before hand, but as soon as we wrapped, I started investigating, lol. TWD Wiki: If so, do you have a favorite character? I actually don't have a favorite character, I love the interactions and breakdowns between humans as this crisis unfolds. I think it's more about the nature of man and what we would do in extreme circumstances. TWD Wiki: Big Tiny is the first character to be killed in Season 3. How far in advance did you find out he was going to be killed? When I arrived on set. We all (the prisoners) discussed what was going to happen. It was kind of surreal to discuss with Nick how he was going to kill me in calm, civilized tones. TWD Wiki: What was the environment on set like? It was like making a TV show with good friends. That's actually kind of how it turned out. And it helped that they shot it in my hometown, there were people that I already knew on set. You add that with the caliber of talent walking around, and you've got a recipe for success. TWD Wiki: Who was your favorite actor or crew member to work with? I honestly loved working with everyone! Everyone had their own fantastic quality that made being there that much better. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of filming the show? The show is very action driven, so even at calm points of filming, I feel the need to make sure things are ok after takes. When we were out on the yard and i'm poking the walker with a stick (that was an actual actor) and just kept looking down and asking: are you still ok? I did that alot, lol. TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? I have a couple of projects coming out, "Motel" with John Cusak, Robert de Niro, and Rebecca de Costa. "The Starving Games", which is a hunger games spoof. There might be a movie airing on cable, but i'm not entirely sure of the particulars right now, so I won't let the cat out of the bag just yet. But you guys can always check back on twitter @TheodusCrane, the Theodus Crane Facebook fan page , and TheodusCrane.com. TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. I really appreciate you all! It is a pleasure and an honor! Category:Interviews